parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Girl - Part 6 - ''Part of Your World''
(Cut to the grotto, which is full of human stuff. A depressed Nina's looking right at the dinglehopper, and SpongeBob's looking right at her in concern.) *SpongeBob: "Nina? are you alright?" (SpongeBob gasps in shock just as he covers his mouth in surprise.) *Nina: "If only I can make him understand what I tell him. I just don't see things the exact way he does. I just don't see how a universe that makes such wonderful things could be terrible and horrible." (Gill looks suspicious. Nina puts the dinglehopper in the candelabra, in which holds a knife, spoon and fork as well.) *Nina: Look at this stuff'' '''isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete Wouldn't you think I'm the girl the girl who has everything *Nina (continued): look at this trove treasures untold * Nina: how many wonders can 1 cavern hold? *Nina (continued): lookin' around here you'd think sure she's got everything *Nina: I got gadgets and gizmos aplenty (Gill looks right through a pair of super big eyeglasses.) *Nina: I got whozits and whatzits galore (She swims right up to SpongeBob while holding a box of what might be corkscrews.) *Nina: you want thingamabobs (She opens the box, showing him the corkscrews. SpongeBob gasps in surprise and amazement.) *Nina: I got 20 (She closes the box and swims right over to a sea rock.) *Nina: but who cares'' '''no big deal I want more (Gill continues watching, wanting to know what's going on around here.) *Nina: I wanna be where the people are (She looks right at a music box with a young man and a young woman dancing around on it ballroom style. Then she spins it around a bit.) *Nina: I wanna see wanna see them dancing Walking around on those (SpongeBob shows her his hands.) *Nina: What do you call them? (She plays with his hands, causing him to laugh a bit.) *Nina: Oh feet *Gill: "Hmm!" *Nina: Flipping your fins you don't get too far legs are required for jumping dancing *Nina (continued): Strolling along down a' what's that word again? Street *Nina: up where they walk up where they run up where they stay all day in the bright sun wandering free wish I could be part of that universe (Gill continues swimming around 'til he bumps right into something and thinks he sees sea monsters, but it's actually his reflections in a funhouse mirror. This makes him scream in far and he tumbles backwards right into a lantern.) *Nina: what would I give if I could live outta these waters (Nina lies right down on the sea sand. SpongeBob does the exact same thing, but he snuggles right up in the sea sand.) *Nina: what would I pay to spend a day Warm on the sand? bet ya on land they understand *Nina (continued): bet they don't reprimand their students bright young girls sick of swimming ready to stand (Nina swims right up to a bookshelf, grabs a book, and opens it, showing SpongeBob the words and pictures.) *Nina: and prepared to know what the people know ask them my questions and get some answers (Gill swims around in the lantern. Nina and Gill look right at a painting of a young woman with a lit candle.) *Nina: What's a fire and why does it What's the universe burn (Nina then swims up towards a hole in the roof of the cave just as SpongeBob smiles at her.) *Nina: when's it my turn wouldn't I love love to explore that shore above (Then she swims down depressingly with SpongeBob watching depressingly.) *Nina: outta the sea wish I could be part of that universe (When the lantern crashes, Gill falls right out of it. He lands right onto a jack-in-the-box (in which pops up a springy clown) right before he grabs right onto the tablecloth that has random objects on it and falls right down again. SpongeBob walks around right into a knight's helmet. Nina's surprised to see Gill being covered with the random objects just as he has a necklace along with a bubble pipe in his mouth and lying around on an accordion. Gill's not amused about it.) *Nina: "Gill!" (Gill peeks right from behind the helmet.) *Gill: (spits out the bubble pipe, then falls right off the accordion) "Nina! what are you? crazy? how could you...what's all this?" *Nina: "It's, uh, it's just my collection." *Gill: (sweetly, taking out the hook from right behind him) "Oh. I see. your collection. Hmmm. (angrily, throwing stuff off himself) if Odin knew about this place, he would-" *SpongeBob: "You're not gonna tell him, are you?" *Nina: "Oh please, Gill, he would never understand." *Gill: "Nina, you're under lots of pressure down here, come with me, I'll take you back home and get you something warm to sip." (A ship passes right by overhead.) *Nina: "What do you suppose?" *Gill: "Nina?" Category:The Little Mer-Girl parts